Terkridion
Erthus of Earth and elected trainer of the Imperian Confederacy's military History Terkridion was the first Erthus of Earth on Magnus Imperus, and was directly trained by Acridius to one day pass on this training to his people. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Erthus Primis were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Tyranis finding the Kravarius awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Imperian Confederacy. Terkridion trained much of the Confederacy's military first-hand and was responsible for the ascendance of the first Makori into an Erthus. He was good friends with Flumali, whose wisdom and calm nature supplemented his own, although he often felt that Lapatus' preaching was detracting from what the Confederacy could be doing with their time. When Tyranis began his initial conquest, each of the Diabolith he sent to destroy the decaying empire equaled one of the Erthus Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Erthus were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Luxaus gave the Primis an immense advantage. However, it became clear that the Imperian Confederacy could not resist an attack on Tyranis' scale even with the use of the Luxaus, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Tyranis' forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Magnus Imperus. Terkridion worked with Flumali to propose ideas for defeating Tyranis, including using Terkridion's strength to hold the Prime Evil in place long enough for his elemental capabilities to be completely removed by the Luxaus, but this was dismissed as unfeasible. As the combined forces of the most powerful Erthus at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Tyranis, their blows were reciprocated and the Erthus were left mostly helpless. However, Acridius himself intervened to wrestle with Tyranis long enough for the Luxaus to be used and stun him, with Onua ensuring he was stunned long enough for the Vitacis to be used in finishing him off. The plan to defeat Tyranis succeeded, and when Tyranis' energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Terkridion and the other Erthus Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Erthus Primis Major, which massively boosted their mask powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Acridius had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Magnificentus. In the shaky era of peace which followed, Terkridion retained his role as the main trainer of the Confederacy's military, spending a great deal of time in the ruins of cities creating exercises for Erthus to overcome. He also supported Ignithitus’ belief that a strong military was the best way forward, and this is attributed to his worsening relationship with Flumali. He did, however, advocate further use of the Mythical helms rather than less, as he believed such an advantage was better off being used than left to gather dust. Ignithitus vehemently disagreed, however, and thus Terkridion became a bit of a loose cannon in the Primis Council, with his own unknown agenda. When the Diabolith resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Terkridion whole-heartedly supported Ignithitus' efforts to wipe clean every trace of the Diabolith from the face of the Confederacy. Lapatus' death did not inspire remorse in Terkridion as it had in the other Primis, as even with his own agenda he was a fervent supporter of Ignithitus' cause and had taken Lapatus to be an outright fool in recent times as a result of his mantra of peace. He missed his teammate nevertheless, but many experienced the revelation that Terkridion was as changed from his once calm and caring nature as Ignithitus was from his good intentions. When last seen, he was evacuating Terropidus’ ruins with the help of the few Erthus of Earth remaining, with the intent to garner vengeance on Cazzadath and also to inform Ignithitus of the prevailing issue. Tools and Abilities Prior to becoming an Erthus Primis Major, Terkridion wore an enchanted helm which allowed him to access depths of strength otherwise unobtainable by most Erthus. However, prolonged use would make him addictive to the effects of the helm for a short while, and breaking this addiction was very difficult. He carried a Crystal Hammer which allowed him to shatter large rocks, which he would then fling at opponents like cannonballs. After his evolution, his helm increased wildly in power and allowed him to rip chunks of rock straight from the ground, whilst losing the addictive effects. Using the helm for long periods of time could still exhaust him, however. He carried a Core Mallet, which allowed him to densely pack rocks into a single, very heavy projectile, which could then be flung at opponents in a similar fashion to his previous attack. His main weapon as an Erthus Primis Major was his Avatar Stone, which allowed him to channel the abilities of a Magnificentus of Earth and use this element to that degree of strength. Personality Terkridion was, initially, a calm, reserved, but caring individual who intended to do good things without the expectation of praise in return. He was loyal to his friends and especially to Ignithitus, whom he held almost in hero-worship. He enjoyed the courteous relationship he had with Flumali, although he never experienced romantic feelings for her or any other known individuals during this time. When he became a Primis Major, he was much more skeptical of the good peace and negotiation dealt and his negative opinion towards Lapatus' 'frivolous' beliefs were exacerbated by his wishes for peace with the Diabolith. Terkridion supported Ignithitus heavily during this period, although for a time tensions were hot between the two on the subject of mythical helms. His relations with Flumali have since deteriorated, indeed as they have with most all of the Primis besides Ignithitus, although he has recently begun to reconsider his stance on Ignithitus' leadership after one of the Diabolith Ignithitus claimed not to exist destroyed Terropidus. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Primis Category:Erthus